


Just a Warm-up | Kuroo Tetsuro

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up Tetsuro Kuroo, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kuroo Tetsuro Smut, Office Sex, Oral, amateur smut, porn with no plot, that's it- that's the plot, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Office sex with an aged up Kuroo Tetsuro. Yeah, that's it- that's the plot.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 88





	Just a Warm-up | Kuroo Tetsuro

**Author's Note:**

> EuGh- I wanted to get this done on Saturday to get to work on the next one-shot, but I was too engrossed into my lengthy Ukai drabble. So I hope for my... Second, intentional smut, this is satisfactory. Please skin me alive for this istg---

It was meant to just be a delivery.

Your husband, Kuroo Tetsuro, had forgotten his lunch at home. Being the good wife you were, you had left to deliver the lunch to him now that it was close to his break. Yet here you were, settled on his desk with your legs spread open as his tongue lapped at your clit, collecting all of the slick seeping from your folds and creating a mess around your heated sex - his tongue ravishing in your heat as he dove his tongue inside, letting it prod and licking at your velvet walls. It was the thrill of it all - to be potentially caught by his co-workers while you were being eaten out. You were lying to say you were a bit nervous, but the thought made you the more excited. "Such a little slut... So wet and I've barely gotten started," The male hummed, the vibrations of his vocals humming against your sex, causing a sharp gasp to escape your lips. He grinned at your sensitivity, writhing under his touch as he continued to work his magic with his tongue - priding himself as you came solely off of his own tongue. Your breathing became ragged, his calloused fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs as he forced them apart.

Body trembling, a coil began to ravel up, and refusing to uncoil with the building need to orgasm as a feeling blossomed in your stomach, bucking your hips forward to push your husband deeper to further the progression of your next orgasm. Muffling a cry of your own disappointment as he pulled away, licking around his lips - anywhere he could reach that had an excess of your fluids. "What's wrong, my love? You seem so disappointed," He mused, jutting out his bottom lip in false confusion of innocence, a small smirk playing at the male's lips at your disheveled state.

Goosebumps garnishing your skin as your ragged breaths became needy whines, closing your legs together and rubbing them together in order to form some sort of friction to edge closer to your sweet release, the disappointment of your own slick and heat as the only thing you felt, no closer to your second release than when you started. Kuroo tutted, placing his hands on your knees and spreading your legs apart with force, placing himself between you and your legs before taking off his jacket and placing it behind him, rolling up his white sleeves.

Kuroo hummed for a moment, running his thumb along your clit as you inhale sharply and buck your hips forward slightly in response. "Such a dirty little slut," He growled, pushing his index finger inside of you, generously pumping you at an agonizingly slow speed. You gripped the edge of the desk in frustration as your husband placed his free hand on your hip to prevent you from bucking your hips. "What's wrong, kitten?" He probed, leaning closer to your ear to nibble on your lobe, earning a mewl from you. "If you need something, you'll have to tell me," Kuroo whispered, lowering his head to press a kiss on your jawline, his narrowed eyes boring into yours that clouded with sheer lust. Gathering whatever you had left, you swallow thickly. "P... Please, ma... Master, go faster," You whimpered, the nickname an accidental slip-up, finding yourself lost in your own fog of desperation and need, evident in your drawled and practically incoherent words.

The man paused his actions, glancing at you from the side before carefully rubbing his second digit around your clit before sliding it inside with his index finger and generously giving you fast-paced pumps. At the sudden action, a surprised gasp melted into a breathy moan as a sloppy kiss silenced you quickly from the man himself. Slipping his tongue inside your open mouth, he explored the new open space as you released your moans into the kiss, priding himself on your pleasure he picked up his pace. Raking his hand along your side, mapping your body he pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva following after him as he detached himself from you.

Biting down on your lower lip, you feel your second orgasm spill onto Kuroo's fingers. Tilting his head with a glint of lust, he pulled out his two fingers and licking your fluids off of his finger, all the while keeping eye contact with you. Your lids begin to feel heavy. Tired and drowsy. It had been a long time since you've been treated so generously like this by your husband; so engrossed into his work in order to keep providing for the two of you.

His narrow brown eyes bored into your own, no more words needed to be shared to convey the lewd feelings between you. Panting, your ragged breaths and disheveled figure only made Kuroo's pants tighter. He hummed for a moment as if he were in thought, positioning himself again between your legs and pulling you closer against him. "My lunch break still isn't finished," The male stated, eyes raking down your form to your heated core - still unsatisfied and throbbing at his slight rasp. You knew what he was suggesting. Grabbing you by the chin, he ghosted his lips over yours, pressing his clothed bulge against your sex.

"We have time to spare. Besides," Kuroo paused, leaning into your ear as his warm breath fanned it. Tingles shot throughout your body as he continued, "This was only just a warm-up." A small mewl slipped out from you, excitement bubbling in your knotted stomach and core.

Undoing his belt, he pulled down his pants ever so slightly along with his boxers, his throbbing member proudly making itself known as the crisp air of the office only made it stiffen. Letting out a shaky breath, he ran his hand up his dick. Running his thumb over the slit of his tip, using his pre-cum as makeshift lube. Stepping forward, he gave himself a few generous pumps, biting his lower lip to silence his building groans of pleasure. Stepping forward, he leaned into you, pressing his lips against your neck and nibbling at the skin. Instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist, the underside of Kuroo's dick meets your heated sex. He growls against you, grinding himself against your slick, his tip occasionally threatening to enter you and only to continue to rub against your cunt.

Leaving a trail of hickeys over your neck, he occasionally glances at your euphoric expression, breathless gasps, and moans escaping your lips as his hands remained firmly on your hips to prevent you from bucking your hips. "What's wrong, kitty? You know if you want something you need to ask," He breathed huskily, narrowing his eyes as he cocked an eyebrow - a cocky smirk stretching his lips. Burying your head into the crook of your neck, his tip once again prodded at your entrance. Your words were muffled and practically incoherent, the back of your neck increasingly getting hotter in your own embarrassment.

"You'll have to speak clearly, kitten," He mumbled against your skin, pressing a kiss against your skin, another glance to you as you pulled away from the safety that was his neck. Dazed, you can only drawl out the two words of confirmation; "Fuck me." It was blunt, but all that your husband needed.

All you needed now was to hope nobody would walk in on you or notice your wobble when his lunch break was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for having to put you through this, but thank you for reading! Critique and tips are always appreciated and requests will be open 24/7. Again, sorry you had to endure that and have a wonderful day. 💖


End file.
